Lore of Firmament
• Remote Viewing *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Wits + Investigation + Firmament *'Action:' Instant *'Duration:' Turns equal to successess rolled This evocation allows a Scourge to see through the eyes of one of her thralls. This form of viewing is strictly passive; the demon is merely a spectator along for the ride.There's no range limitation for this evocation. Low-Grace: '''When a monstrous demon uses this evocation, it causes blood vessels to burst in the mortal's eyes. When the demon breaks contact, the mortal must make a Stamina + Power stat - Scourge's Torment. If the roll fails, the thrall is blinded for a number of days equal to the total number of turns the evocation was in effect. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the thrall is blindly permanent. •• '''Scry *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Wits + Empathy + Firmament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration:' Turns equal to Grace score. The Scourge must know one of the names of her intended subject or be able to hold one of the subject's possessions: Car keys, an article of clothing, or know his name. The demon can observe the subject ad her surroundings, no matter how far away. For locating demons you gain no malus if you know his True name, -2 to the dice pools if you know his Celestial name, -4 for mortal name or possession. The amount of detail gained depends on the number of successes rolled. One success provides only a visual image of the immediate area around the subject. two successes expand the visual sphere out from the subject to a distance in yards equal to the Scourge's Torment score. Three successes adds audio; the demon can hear the subject's voice, but no one else. Four or more successes allow the Scourge to hear everything that occurs around the subject. Low-Grace: '''The weight of a monstrous demon's attention causes a severe headache in the subject, as well as feelings of mounting paranoia and aggression. The Storyteller must make a Resolve + Power stat - Scourge's Torment roll for the subject in each turn that she's observed. If a roll fails, the subject suffers a level of bashing damage and reacts with increasing anger and aggression toward the people around her, decrease the dice pools of all Social rolls by two for the duration of the scene. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the subject gains a temporary derangement as well. ••• '''Mouth of the Damned *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Manipulation + Empathy + Firmament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to Torment score. The number of successes determines how many of the thrall's dice you can roll for any given action during a turn. This dice pool can't be greater than the maximum number of dice the thrall would normally get for an action. When your demon speaks through her thrall, voice, expressions, and mannerisms are the Scourge's. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons have few scruples about a thrall's faculties; an unfortunate mortal risks permanent brain damage when controlled. Each turn the demon performs an action with the mortal's body, the Storyteller makes a Stamina + Power stat - caster Torment roll for the thrall. If the roll fails, the mortal loses one point from the relevant Attribute permanently. If the demon uses the thrall only to speak, the Storyteller makes a Resolve + Power - Scourge Torment roll instead. If the roll fails, the thrall loses one point of Intelligence. •••• '''Touch from Afar *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Survival + Firmament *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Single Evocation Scourges can use this evocation to direct their powers at a target outside their line of sight, as long as they know one of the target's names or possess an article of great personal attachment to the target, such as a treasured possession or a lock of hair. Your demon can affect targets as far away as 10 miles times the character's current Torment score. Then follow the system for performing whatever evocation your character uses, but the maluses of the roll is determined by the amount of information she has on her target. If she only has he target's mundane name or a personal possession, - 5 to the dice pool. If the target is a demon and she has his Celestial name, the malus is - 3; if she has the target's True Name, - 1. If the demon targets one of her own thralls, she can use her entire dice pool. Area-effect evocations are centered on the individual targeted. Low-Grace: '''The searing focus of a monstrous demon's attention fills a subject with visions of horror and madness. When a high-Torment demon uses this evocation, roll Resolve + Power stat - Scourge's Torment. If the roll fails, the target gains a temporary derangement. If the roll is a dramaric failure, the derangement is permanent. These effects are in addition to the results of whatever evocation the Scourge directs at the target. ••••• '''Many Places at Once *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Persuasion + Firmament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to Torment score This evocation is similar to Mouth of the Damned, except that the Scourge is capable of speaking and acting through multiple thralls at the same time. The demon can affect a number of thralls equal to her Wits score, though if she affects fewer targets than her total Wits, she can also control her own body at the same time. Otherwise, the demon's body falls into a deep coma until the evocation expires. Successes achieved form a dice pool to roll for each o the thralls under the character's control. In addition, the character may perform an evocation through one of the thralls under her control each turn, using her own dice pool. Torment: Each turn the demon performs an action with a thrall's body, the Storyteller makes a Stamina + Power stat roll for the mortal. If the roll fails, the subject loses one point from the relevant Attribute permanently. If the demon uses the thrall only to speak, the storyteller makes a Resolve + Power stat roll instead. If the roll fails, the thrall loses one point of Intelligence. Additionally, if a monstrous demon performs an evocation through the body of one of her thralls, the thrall gets a Stamina + Power stat - Scourge Torment roll. If it fails, she suffers one level of lethal damage. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ANSHAR' These Angels of the Firmament reveal themselves as lithe, ethereal figures with pale skina nd large gray eyes. When they speak, their voice echoes faintlly, as if from a great distance, and they alternate between bouts of quiet distraction and periods of intense, disquieting scrutiny. The Visage of the Firmament confers the following special capabilities: POWERS: *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Enhanced Dodge:' The characters gains +1 defense for each point of Firmament or Torment (pick the lower one) *'Enhanced Senses:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Enhanced Intuition:' The character's uncanny insight is incradible, gain 8 again quality on empathy and investigation rolls. TORMENT FORM: Monstrous Anshar seem to retreat even further from the physical realm, shrouded in a disturbing mantle of shadow and mist. Their skin turns an almost translucent gray, and their bodies become bony and emaciated, the skin stretched taught over their faces until they resemble leering skulls. TORMENT POWERS: *'Claws:' the character manifests claws that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Improved Initiative:' + 2 to initiative *'Multiple Eyes:' The demon gains four to six extra eyes, sprouting from her head and/or neck. These extra organs give the demon 360-degree vision and gain the 8 again quality Perception rolls by two. *'Dread Gaze:' Individuals who meet the demon's gaze must roll Resolve + Power stat or miss thei action for the turn. <<<< BACK